Secrets Of A Star
by ShootingStarMiracle6
Summary: Mikan Sakura, aka Star Dream, is sick of her life. She's tired of being followed by paparazzi and mostly everything that comes with being a famous star. When something happens that pushes her to reach her limit, she runs away. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Mikan Sakura, aka Star Dream, is sick of her life. She's tired of being followed by paparazzi and mostly everything that comes with being a famous star. When something happens that pushes her to reach her limit, she runs away. From her star life. She enrolls in an academy as a normal girl with a scholarship. She makes friends, enemies and she finds out what it means to be normal. Will she find love among the way? **

**Victoria: And that will be my story. Hi, my name's Victoria and I'm 14. Antonia came up with the idea of me sharing one of my stores with you. This is actually a non-GA characters but Antonia changed it and I don't mind. As long as people will enjoy my writing. This is co-authored by Kira, Antonia and Amanda. **

**Antonia: None of us own GA or the characters. We simply just love writing and GA. Do remember to R&R and tell us what you think of our work. And here is Chapter 1! **

** ~Secrets of A Star~ **

I'm in the middle of a big photo shoot, and there's a fight going on about whether my bangs should be swept to the left or the right. You would think that this decision is as important a, say, world peace or finding a cure for cancer. "Her best side is left" Sabrina, my publicist said. "No. Her right" my hairstylist, Joe, retorted. And it continues. "Can't I just wear my bangs parted in the middle and swept to both sides?" I struggled to be heard over the noise. Then there's dead silence in the studio. Everyone looks shocked that I actually have an opinion. "Star, just let us handle this, darling" Laura, my "mom" said.

They always call me Star. I really miss the days where my real mom was alive and she calls me by my real name, Mikan. "Fine" I muttered and the arguing continued. Then other topics were brought up. Should I have a flower in my hair, or a barrette? Should my lipstick be pale pink or nude? Peachy blush or rosy? And the never-ending list goes on. My entourage loves-no, scratch that. They live to argue.

** ~Secrets of A Star~ **

Five hours later, done with the photo shoot, I was finally able to replace the pink Lolita dress to a normal costume and I'm standing backstage at Madison Square, waiting to go on for the second-to-last show of my _Simply Me _tour. "Star! Star! Star!" the audience begins to chant. My heart is racing, but it's not because of nerves. I never get nervous anymore. It's from pure adrenaline, the pulse-pounding excitement of having twenty thousand over fans screaming and chanting my name. This has got to be one of the very few things I like about being me.

"You ready?" asks Jay, my spiky-haired guitar player, nudging me in the shoulder playfully. At 20, Jay is like the older brother I wished I had. Out in the arena, the roar of the crowd was reaching a deafening decibel. The opening band, EverGreen, has come and gone and now, it's our turn. Jay winks at me as the guys all nod at each other and head out to their positions onstage. There's another roar from the crowd, more high-pitched screams. I quickly run through the lyrics of my song before I head out myself.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
><em>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<em>  
><em>And she'll never know your story like I do<em>

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<em>  
><em>Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself<em>  
><em>Hey, isn't this easy?<em>

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
><em>I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down<em>  
><em>You say you're fine, I know you better than that<em>  
><em>Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
><em>She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time how could you not know?<em>  
><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry<em>  
><em>And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams<em>  
><em>Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me<em>

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
><em>Been here all along, so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
><em>All this time, how could you not know?<em>  
><em>Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me<em>

_You belong with me_  
><em>Have you ever thought just maybe<em>  
><em>You belong with me?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

I sang into the mike. When I was done, I screamed into the mike, "You're a great crowd. I love … New York!" Another roar. Luckily, none of the noticed I almost forgot where I was. Going to a lot of cities makes you forget to keep track of where you are. I live in constant fear of shouting out the wrong city and people will look at me like I just grew nine heads or something.

** ~Secrets of A Star~ **

**Amanda: This is the end of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed it and please R&R. Constructive criticism will be respected but no flames. Thank you. **

**Kira: Remember to look out for the next chapter which will be coming shortly and for my other story 'Secrets of the Heart', I'm afraid I have to put it on Hiatus while I try to come up with ideas. But rest assured that this story will be finished till the end. If it isn't, you all can come to my house and kill me. **

**Antonia: The song and Mikan's outfit is on my profile. Check it out  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Tory: And here is Chapter 2. I was quite bored so I decided to just write this chapter. Enjoy and do remember to R&R. Constructive criticism accepted but no flames. **

**Amanda: The author and the co-authors do not own GA or any of the characters. We just love writing and sharing our stories with other GA fans especially Mitsume fans. **

**~Secrets of A Star~**

I love my foster mom but we don't exactly have a typical mother-daughter relationship. Normal 16 year old girls work a part-time job or get allowance from their parents. Me? I work full time while Laura sits around in spas and hotel suites and lawyers' offices all day.

Here's the funny thing. People think my life is perfect, with a capital P, because I'm a famous star. Yeah, sure, my life is different but I'm sure you agree with me that I'm still a 16 year old girl. And honestly, I wish I was that. A plain 16 year old. I want a boyfriend, make friends and eat whatever I want. I'm sure you're thinking that since I have a lot of money, I can buy any food I want. But no such luck for poor me. I snap myself out of my daydreaming when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I greeted. "Hey, Star" said a voice I don't even want to hear. "Jesse. Why are you calling?" I asked. I'm the pop princess and let's just say that Jesse is the pop prince. You get the idea. I don't hate him or anything but I don't love him. And that's the hard thing. Because my "brilliant" publicist came up with the idea that we become a couple since it'll be good advertisement. But still. It's my life and I don't even have a say. You know what mean?

"Sarah thinks we should go for movies" Jesse said. Tch. I figured. "Nah. I'm busy" I lied. "Doing what?" he asked. He isn't gonna drop it. I think he has a crush on Sabrina because he doesn't like it when people are disappointed at him but then again, who wouldn't be?

"I have to write a song for my next album" It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the whole truth either and with that, i hang up before he could say anything. I sighed. Then, the doorbell of my hotel suite sounded. With a reluctant heart, I got up anyway and opened it. Who else but Sabrina.

"Get dressed. We have an interview" she said in that high-pitched voice of hers. "Where's Laura?" I asked. "She'll meet us there. Hurry up. We only have 15 minutes to get there" she said and pushed me towards my room while she waited out in the living room so I can change privately. I sighed before heading towards my oversized closet to choose my clothes.

The shirt was black and the cuffs and the bow in the front were pink. The skirt was checkered pink with a thin black bow across the waist. I picked up my pink checkered choker and a gray and black heart hairpin Jay had bought for me. Even though we broke up, the hair clip was cute. I looked around and spotted an x-hair tie and tied a small bun to the side of my hair. I clipped the heart over the pin and looked at myself, nodding in approval. I dug around my closet and found my knee-length black socks and white sneakers. I slipped them on and exited my room. Sabrina glanced at my outfit approvingly before pushing me towards the door.

**~Secrets of A Star~**

"And now, we have the one and only Star Dream!" the host said and everyone in the studio cheered. I walked up and took a seat opposite the host before giving everyone in the crowd one of my charming smiles.

"So, Star. When is you next album going to be released?" the host said after the audience finally settled down. "Probably near Christmas or early next year if there are no delays whatsoever" I replied back. The host asked more questions and I answered them. After a few minutes of silence after the previous question, she asked a question I had not expected.

"There have been reports that claim that your mother/manager is hanging out with a man. Is this true? Are you going to have a father?" she asked. I strugled to keep my composure. The thing is, no one in the fashion industry knows that Laura is not my real mother and that my real parents are dead except Laura, of course, and Jay. "I have no idea. Maybe you should ask my mom" I said through gritted teeth while glancing at Laura.

"Star, have you heard of a rumor going around?" the host asked. Not another question. I'm gonna die here. "What rumor?" Curiosity won over. "There has been a rumor that claims that your mother told the press that you are going to marry Jesse McKing" the host said and when she said that. I looked at her blankly. It took a minute for me to digest the information.

"I'm afraid we have to go. Sorry" Sabrina cut in and for once, I'm thankful to have her here. As much as I hate her. She's useful in some situations. I'm emphasizing the SOME. She took my hand and led us out of the building. With Laura following us.

When we were finally in the car where we were finally able to get some privacy, I couldn't stand it anymore. "You said what about me and Jesse?" I shouted at Mom. "Star, darling, calm down" she said, trying to divert my attention. But I was really too mad. She pushed my limits.

"Calm down? How can I? I don't even love Jesse!" I shouted. Lucky for us, the windows were down in the limo and no one could hear us, not even the driver. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of you controlling me. I'm sick of this life! I wish my REAL mom and dad never died!" I shouted at Laura and Sabrina. There. I finally said it. The two people in front of me just said nothing. They just looked at each other, guilt written over their faces. I just looked between them before I sat down and didn't say anything.

**~Secrets of A Star~**

We finally reached the hotel. Before the two ladies could say anything, I stormed out of the car and walked through the front door. Big mistake. Screams and shrieks were heard everywhere. Damn it. "I'm sorry. I have a slight headache" I said as I pushed through the crowd of fans.

I finally made it to my suite. I went straight towards the over sized closet where my clothes were stored. I pulled out my orange suitcase and the backpack I had bought in England. I packed all my stuff as fast as I could. All my clothes went into the suitcase. I took my passport, credit card and other essentials and put them in my backpack. If it isn't obvious to what I'm doing. I'm running away.

I stripped and placed the outfit into the suitcase before zipping it and activating the lock. I changed into a pair of comfy jeans and a simple white halter top. I stuffed all my hair into a cap and grabbed a pair of glasses. I put on contact lenses and put on the glasses. I looked at the mirror. I could hardly recognize myself. With that, I opened the door and looked out. The coast was clear. I headed to the elevator, pulling my suitcase behind me.

I didn't bother cheeking-out. I saw some of my fans looking bored. I apologized mentally to them that they won't be seeing me too soon as I managed to slip past the doorman. I gave him a smile and hailed a taxi.

I reached the airport. No one recognized me. Good. I can only hope it stays that way. I bought a ticket for the first available flight to Japan. You may be thinking, of all places, why Japan? Quite simple, actually. I was born there. I'm sure I can find my uncle and ask him whether I can stay with him. He's the principal of a school so maybe I can finally have a proper education like other girls.

**~Secrets of A Star~**

It was around 1pm, Japan time when I stepped out of the airport. I hailed a cab and told the driver to take me to my uncle's school, Alice Academy. He looked scared for a minute but he still brought me to my destination. I gave him the pay and he zoomed away. That was strange. I decided to ignore it. I took in the sight in front of me. The gate was huge. I smiled to myself. Maybe I was going to have fun in this place while I'm here. I went towards the gate and pressed a buzzer.

"What can I do for you?" a rather feminine voice asked. "Um... can you open the gate?" I asked in a voice that didn't sound like my own. "Sorry. We only open to our students. What's your name?" the person asked. What am I going to say? I began to panic-if I said my name was Mikan Sakura, they can just search on Google and a million reports that it's the real name of Star Dream will come out- before a name came into my mind. I could use my family name. "Mikan Yukihara" i said.

"Yukihara? You aren't by any chance related to the headmaster, are you?" the person asked. "He's my uncle" I said and with that, the gate began to open. I entered. I was at loss for words. I simply can't describe the school. My eyes wandered around, taking in everything it sees, when I saw a person. Probably a teacher or something.

"You're Yukihara Mikan. I'm Anjo Narumi" the teacher said. Then it dawned to me that this teacher was male, though he dressed in rather... weird clothes. "I'm sorry... I didn't have any place to go... when this school came into mind" I didn't realize I was crying. "Let me take your luggage. I'll walk you to your uncle's office. He's already been informed of your appearance" Narumi said and I gave him my suitcase while we walked towards Uncle's office.

I learned that he was a teacher and that the school is an academy for the rich. I noticed. We finally reached the office. Narumi-sensei knocked on the door and a clear voice answered. "Come in" And so, we did.

My uncle, my only remaining blood-relative was seated behind a mahagony table, looking at me as I entered. "Narumi-sensei. You can leave now" he said and Narumi-sensei left me. Alone. With my uncle. "Mikan. Do take a seat and tell me what on earth you're doing here" he said in a kind voice. I took a seat like he said and everything came spilling out. I thought he would be bored but he was looking rather interested at what I have to say. When I finished, he finally spoke.

"Then you can stay here. You can enroll as a student and have the normal life you wanted. I assure you that no one will know who you really are, unless you tell them, of course" he offered and I looked at him, rather happily and excitedly. "really?" I asked. He nodded. I gave him a hug right then. My dream really came true. "Thank you!" I bowed. He laughed and handed me a key to my room, my timetable and other things. I thanked him again before going out and heading towards the girls' dormitory. I smile and hummed a random song. I finally reached my room, 348, and slot in the card key.

It was like an apartment. And what's the best part? It's all mine. I don't have to worry about Laura or anything thing about my star life. I smiled and headed towards the bedroom. I checked the closet and I saw five sets of uniform. The uniform basically consisted of a white shirt, with a blue collar and a midnight blue bow, and a black skirt that was several inches above my knee.

Uncle said that school was in session and that I'll start my first day tomorrow. I's sooooooooo excited. I can hardly wait. I decided to go and explore the school a bit. Get myself familiar, you know what I mean? So I put on a yellow dress and set out. I remembered to bring my key though.

_[Time Skip: After school hours officially ended]_

The bell had just rung and students are eager to get out of their classrooms. I was walking past a classroom when I saw Narumi-sensei and another familiar face. Hotaru Imai. My childhood friend. I stood at the door, looking at the students chatting happily. No one seemed to have noticed me yet. "Ah, Mikan-chan!" Narumi-sensei called out and all heads turned to look at me. I had taken off the cap and let my brunette hair down. I still had my blue contact lenses though.

"Gome to the front, Mikan-chan. Introduce yourself to your new classmates" the teacher said and I was taken back. I was in this class? I gathered all my courage and walked to the front. Some seats were empty and only a few people, about 10, were still in the classroom. Hotaru included. "Um... my name's Mikan Yukihara. Please take care of me" I introduced myself and bowed.

"Mikan?" Hotaru asked, her eyes widened slightly. "HOTARU!" I shouted and hugged her. The other students looked a bit surprised except for a raven-haired lad who remained stoic. "Let me do introductions" a blond haired boy with cerulean blue eyes said. "I'm Ruka and this is Natsume. Koko, Kitsu, Mochu. The girls are Nonoko-san, Anna-san and Sumire-san" he said. They all greeted me, well, except for Natsume. He just stared at me. He couldn't have recognized me, could he?

"Oi, Natsume. It's rude not to greet someone you just met, you know" I said. I couldn't help it. "Hn" he saod, looking bored. "Oi, let's go. We'll be late for practice" Natsume said and walked out, the other boys following him. "Practice for what?" I asked the girls.

"The boys are in a band. Crimson Devils. I'm sure you've heard of them" Nonoko-chan said. My jaw dropped. "You serious?" I asked but it came out a squek. I remember starring in a movie with their leader, Knight. "Yeah. Natsume is Knight. Ruka, Eric. Mochu, Marc. Koko, Kye. And Kitsu, Thomas" Anna-chan said. Wait. So... I starred in a romance movie with Natsume? And not only that, I kissed him? Several times? Shit. I can remember the feeling I got when he was around. The taste of his lips. I just hope he doesn't figure out my secret.

**Kira: And this chapter ends here. We hope you enjoyed it...**

**Antonia: And remember to R&R! Don't make me come to your house and assassinate you. Lol. Pics are on profile**

**Tory: I know the High School uniform doesn't look like that but just imagine it is.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Tory: And now, I'm back again. **

**Antonia: Tory, you update too fast. Seriously. You can relax. It's not like anyone's gonna come assassinate you if you don't update. **

**Kira: Unless you left the previous chapter as a cliffhanger. **

**Amanda: This is a warning to readers. Tory has a habit of updating quickly but when it comes to a cliffhanger chapter, try not to kill her. She won't update for a few days… **

**Tory: What are you talking about? I only don't update if I have school or something. **

**Amanda: Then just ignore my warning then. Sigh. **

**Kira: None of us owns GA or any of the characters. We simply love writing.**

**Antonia: ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY! **

**Kira: Fine, fine. **

**~Secrets of A Star~ **

I walked into class 2-B, Narumi-sensei's class, wearing the uniform this time. My hair was in a simple ponytail. Good. Sensei isn't here yet. That means I'm not late. I smiled. Finally. I got what I wanted. But wait. Where in the world am I supposed to sit? "You can take the empty seat beside Natsume-kun" Sensei said. I nearly jumped out of my skin. He scared the hell out of me. I took m seat, though. Natsume's legs were on the table and a manga covered his face. I began to feel pissed off.

"Natsume, can you put your feet down?" I asked. More like whispered, actually. Sensei was teaching in the front and I didn't want to get in trouble on my first day. "What's it to you?" Natsume took the manga out of his face and looked at me but his feet were still on the table. "This isn't your house, you know" I retorted. "Hn" he grunted before putting his feet down. "Happy?" he asked and I nodded before facing the front.

_[Time Skip: After classes]_

"Bye, class!" Narumi-sensei said and walked out of the classroom. I gathered my stuff and went towards Hotaru's table where she had a weird looking gun on her table. "Baka. Wait. How long are you staying here? Don't you have other stuff t do?" She asked. Oh right, I forgot the Hotaru knew my secret. "I don't know. Probably until I finish school…." I replied. "Take my warning, idiot. Don't get too attached to anyone because there's a huge chance that you have to leave before you even get to say goodbye" She said and walked out. I just stood there. Staring at the direction my best friend went in. "Ne, Mikan-chan. Do you want to join us? We're heading over to the boys' practice room to see them rehearse" Anna-chan asked. I smiled. I saw lots of band practices, referring to Jay and the others. "Sure" I really want to see how Natsume's band rehearses.

"Oh. You're here" Ruka-pyon said. Koko, Kitsu and Mochu all gave the other girls a kiss. So there's a couple. I smiled. "Natsume. The girls are here. You want to start now?" Koko asked. "Sure" Natsume said and got up. He was holding a photograph. Hm... I wonder whose photo is that. The guys set up their instruments while we took a seat on the sofa. Natsume's voice was clear and there's a slight tint of sexiness when he sang. I've heard lots of singers sing. But none were as good as him.

_**(Ki Ni Naru Aitsu – Li Syaoran) **_

_Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagate  
>Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete'ku<br>Itsumo yori MAJI na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara  
>Nande darou? WAKE mo naku iji ni natte shimau<br>Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai  
>Magari-kado de wa, sou, nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo<br>Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, yume de mita you na munasawagi  
>Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete<br>AITSU ni makenai yo  
>ORENJI no kumo wo oi-kakete anna ni isoide<br>Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda  
>Itsudatte AITSU no KOTO nante KANKEE nanka nai'n dakara<br>ASUFARUTO ketobashite kaeri-michi wo isogu  
>Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, kyou mo yokome de CHEKKU shite...<br>Shiranai-uchi ni, sou, naze ka AITSU no PEESU hamatte'ru  
>Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, nani ka hajimaru munasawagi<br>donna toki de mo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara  
>Dare ni mo makenai yo<br>Ki ni naru AITSU, fushigi na AITSU, koko de jitto shite irarenai  
>Sono mune no oku, sou, himeta HONTO no chikara shiritakute<br>Ki ni naru yokan, fushigi na yokan, maru de mirai wa meiro da ne  
>Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made<br>Jibun ni makenai_

"Wow. You guys are really good" I breathed. Yes, I've been holding my breath for the whole time he was singing. "Natsume wrote the song. After he finished a movie. Romance movie" Kitsu stated. My eyes grew wide. "Crimson Star. Heard of it?" Mochu said. "All of them were in the movie. But Natsume got the lead role. To answer Mochu's question: Of course I heard of it. I was in the movie! But of course, I couldn't say that.

"Oi, shut up" Natsume grunted. I smiled. "He couldn't stop talking about his co-actor. The famous star…. What was her name again?" Koko scratched his head and tried to remember. He really seems to like teasing their leader. I blushed.

"Her name's Star. Star Dream" I said softly but they still heard it. "So you watched it, huh?" Natsume asked. I nodded. Just then, my cell began ringing. In the room. I smiled sheepishly at them and headed towards the door, thinking I could take the call outside. Just my luck. We were stuck in the room. I looked at the number. Oh, it's just Jay. I sighed.

"The doors' locked" I informed them before I took the call. "Star. Where the hell are you? You're supposed to be here 5 mins ago!" Jay's anxious voice asked. "I'm so so sorry, Jay. I'm in Japan. Listen, I'm really sorry. I don't know when I'll be back but it's probably after I cool down from Laura and all. I gotta go Jay. Bye" I hung up. I had said all that in one breath and I hoped none of them heard me.

They told me it's now open. "Oh okay. I better go. I don't feel too good… See you, guys. Um, Natsume. Songwriting is a way for people to know you. When you write a song, think of the person it's for" I said and walked out.

**~Secrets of A Star~ **

I collapsed on my bed. I suddenly feel tired. I changed out of my uniform and put on a pale pink dress and I fell asleep before I was able to do anything else.

I finally woke up due to the constant knocking on the door. I fixed myself in the mirror before answering the door. Natsume. "What are you…?"I trailed off. "Are you going to let me in, or not?"He asked. I stood aside and allowed him to come in. He sat on the leather sofa. "Answer my question. What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Jay. Who was he?" he asked. I immediately stiffened. He heard? Damn. "Oi, polka. Answer my question" he said.

"Jay… he's kind of like an older brother to me… I don't have any siblings except for two brothers but I don't know where they are. So Jay is the substitute" I answered, looking down. "Why do you want to know anyway? What's it to you?" I demanded, finally looking up and glaring at him.

"Damn it. It's hard…" He curses under his breath. I edge closer, so close that our shoulders were touching. "What's hard?" I asked, my anger and annoyance at him, instantly gone. "To hear the person you like talking to another guy" he said, blushing slightly. Person he likes talking to another guy? What…

My train of thought and question stopped when he kissed me. He just did. When he kisses me now, I'm reminded of the many times he had to kiss me for the movie. After a few seconds, he finally let go. He was panting for air. "Mikan Yukihara. You are really weird. I only met you yesterday and I already fell for you. Despite your stupidity, idiotic-ness **(is there such a word?)** and clumsiness, I still fell for you" Natsume said. I was too shocked to move or say anything at all.

"Natsume Hyuuga, you are arrogant, self-centered and an idiot at times. But under all that, you're kind, caring and you care for your friends, even though at times, you don't show it" I paused before continuing. "And because of that, I fee for you too" I admitted. He hugged me then. "Wait. Arrogant? Self-centered? Where did you get that?" he asked. Oh freakin' star. "Behind the scenes. I watched them" I said. "Behind the scenes of what?" he asked. "Crimson Dream" I answered. He seems to accept my answer though there was still some doubt on his face.

"Ne, Natsume?" I asked. He looked at me. "What?" he replied. "Does this mean we're now a couple?" I asked. He flicked at my head. "You really are an idiot. Of course it does" he said. I was satisfied with his answer as I snuggled closer to him. One of his arms was around m waist and his hands were intertwined with mine. I smile.

We did this in the movie, sure. But this time, it's for real. Not acting. I smiled to myself. _"Don't get too attached to anyone" _Hotaru's warning came into my mind. "You play guitar?" He asked as though he didn't believe it. I lightly punched him in the arm and pushed my best friend's warning to the back of my mind.

"Don't act too surprised. You're not the only one who knows" I said. "Go get it and play me something" he said. "I'm not you're maid, Natsu" I teased but I still went to get my guitar. "So what do you want me to play?" I asked. "You compose your own songs right?" I nod. "Play one of them" he said. So, I positioned my hands and took a deep breath before I began singing. I had to make my voice go higher though. Cause one of Star's signatures is her deep singing voice even though she's a girl.

_**(The Reason Is you – Tiffany Alvord)**_

_I don't need a reason to smile as I walk down the street  
>I don't need a reason for my heart to feel complete<br>Not another question, I'll tell ya, no one could take your place  
>I guess that maybe the answer is written all over my face<em>

_I've been, I've been noticin,_  
><em>You noticin me, as I noticed you<em>  
><em>I think it's kinda funny<em>  
><em>How I like you like I do<em>  
><em>Baby I am crazy for you<em>

_So hot sparks are flyin_  
><em>This is love and were not tryin<em>  
><em>Met ya on 5th avenue<em>  
><em>Never talked around the truth<em>  
><em>So hot sparks are flyin<em>  
><em>This is love and were not tryin<em>  
><em>Met ya on Fifth Avenue<em>  
><em>I love to smile, and the reason is you<em>

_I don't need a reason to dance under the stars_  
><em>I don't need a reason to blast our song in the car<em>  
><em>Not another question of why I glow when I see you<em>  
><em>I guess that maybe the answer is that I just want to be with you<em>

_I've been, I've been noticin,_  
><em>You noticin me, as I noticed you<em>  
><em>I think it's kinda funny<em>  
><em>How I like you like I do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm crazy for you<em>

_So hot sparks are flyin_  
><em>This is love and were not tryin<em>  
><em>Met ya on 5th avenue<em>  
><em>Never talked around the truth<em>  
><em>So hot sparks are flyin<em>  
><em>This is love and were not tryin<em>  
><em>Met ya on Fifth Avenue<em>  
><em>I love to smile, and the reason is you<em>

_You make me feel like nothing in this world could ever bring me down_  
><em>You make me feel so special, so sweet, so perfect, as we walk though town<em>  
><em>There's no apparent reason why I feel the way I do...<em>  
><em>But maybe then again, the reason is you<em>

_I've been, I've been noticin,_  
><em>You noticin me, as I noticed you<em>  
><em>I think it's kinda funny<em>  
><em>How I like you like I do<em>  
><em>Baby I'm crazy for you<em>

_So hot sparks are flyin_  
><em>This is love and were not tryin<em>  
><em>Met ya on 5th avenue<em>  
><em>Never talked around the truth<em>  
><em>So hot sparks are flyin<em>  
><em>This is love and were not tryin<em>  
><em>Met ya on Fifth Avenue<em>  
><em>I love to smile, and the reason is you<em>

_Oh, Oh, Oh, Yea_  
><em>The reason is you<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

I grew quiet. I wrote this song long ago but I never had anyone to sing the song to. "Wow… you really wrote that?" I nodded and put the guitar aside. "You know of the annual Alice Festival, right? The battle of the bands competition?" he asked. I knew what he was getting on. "Yeah. Narumi-sensei said something about that" I said. "You wanna do a duet? I'm sure the guys won't mind" he suggested. My smile began to fade. The Alice Festival is still 5 months to go. I don't know if I could even stay that long. But I still smile. For the sake of Natsume. "Yeah, sure. Listen, I'm really tired… can we talk about it tomorrow?" I said. "Hn" he grunted. He kissed me goodbye and left.

I ran my fingers along my lips. His lips were still so vivid. What have I done? I can't do this after all. I… really did fall for Natsume. And what's worse? I don't know what to do. I'll probably be leaving soon and I probably won't be here for the Alice Festival. Why, oh why did I even come to this place? I picked up my cell and dialed a number I haven't dialed in a long time. It went straight to voicemail so I left a message. "Hello, nii-chan? It's me, Mikan. Meet me at the glade tomorrow. I'm in Japan. Please. I really need help. Bring nee-chan with you too if she wants" I said and I stopped the call. Hopefully, they'll come and they'll be able to help me think of something.

**Tory: And this is the end of Chapter 3. I know, I know, Natsume and Mikan was too fast but I just had to put it there. Sigh. My fingers are hurting…. **

**Amanda: Then go and rest. We'll take over. **

**Tory: Ok. Bye. Please R&R! **

**Kira You heard the author. R&R! **

**Antonia: Constructive criticism is allowed but no flames. And of course, praises are allowed. If you have a suggestion for a Mitsume moment, just say it in your review and we'll see where we can put the moment. **

**Kira: Or if you just have an idea for something to happen in the story, PM us and we'll take it into consideration. **

**Amanda: Or you can just help us by suggesting some songs. **

**Antonia; This is the first time we're doing this so we hope that you can help us. **

**Kira: We already have a story plot but we just need something to spice it up a bit, you know? **

**Amanda: So please give us suggestions on Mitsume moments, events, songs or you can just leave us a plain old simple review. Don't worry; you'll be given credit if your idea gets in though. **

**All of us: SO PLEASE R&R!**

**Kira: Songs are on profile!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Amanda: And here is Chapter 4! We thank you guys for your reviews. You guys are really the best. Anyways, time to get on with Chapter 4!**

**Antonia: Tory already asleep because she stayed up late to finish this chapter and study for a geography test. **

**Kira: We don't own GA and never will. Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy! **

**~Secrets of A Star~ **

It's 7 o'clock. Time to go. I really feel bad for skipping on my second day of school but I don't really have a choice. I put on a white, blue, and yellow striped wool cap, black jeans, lavender boots, a black and pink striped long-sleeve with a white t-shirt over it and a silver belt. My hair was tired up into two ponytails. I wore a wig- I brought it with me- over just in case someone sees me and reports me. I exited through my window and went towards a secrets exit I found yesterday when I was exploring. Yes, it was at night.

I slipped away before anyone could see me, I think… I hailed a cab and told the driver, "Um… the Mystic Forest please?" The driver went off. I got there within 5 minutes. Wow, fast. The driver sped off. What is it with drivers just speeding off? I didn't even pay him yet. I shrugged to myself. His loss. I put the money back into my pocket and started walking through the forest until I ended up in a glade. There were already two people there. "Nii-chan?" I whispered. They guy turned around. He had dark blue hair and similar color eyes. He had a star tattoo under his left eyes. The girl had carmine pink hair and brownish-pink eyes.

I ran towards the two of them and hugged them both. "Mikan. You certainly grew" Misaki stated and laughed. "But still my little sister" Nii-chan smirked. I punched him lightly and stuck out my tongue at him. He just laughed. "So why did you call us here? You sounded pretty desperate on the phone" Nii-chan asked. And so, I told them my story. Everything.

"But I don't want to leave but I know I have to, when they figure out where I am" I finished. Nee-chan hugged me and wiped my tears off my face. I'm such a crybaby. "Mikan. It'll be fine. And if it makes you feel better, we're studying in GA too" Nii-chan said. I brightened up. If I forgot to tell you, Tsubasa is my older brother and Misaki is his fiancée. "Some members of the student council are planning to invite 'Star Dream' for the Alice Festival" Nee-chan said. I stiffened once again. "Don't worry. You can do a duet with your boyfriend and be Star at the same time" Nee-chan said and I calmed down. I looked at my clock. Shit! It's 3 o'clock already? "We better go…" I said. They nodded and we headed out together, catching up on stuff.

I learned that nee-chan already has a baby and her mother's taking care of it. I can't believe I have a niece! Then, I ask about my younger brother, Youichi. Both of them went silent after that. Nii-chan told me that Youichi passed away a year before. By then, we emerged from the forest. "Need a ride?" Tsubasa offered and I nodded, putting on a spare helmet and getting on the motorcycle. Nee-chan has her own motorcycle.

We managed to enter without getting caught b anyone. I sighed in relief. I was about to climb into my room through the window when someone stopped me. "Polka. What are you doing?" I turned around and came face-to-face with Natsume. The whole gang was behind him, including Hotaru. "Getting into my room. If you excuse me, I'm not in the mood" I said and climbed in. The others followed Natsume who climbed in as well.

"Why didn't you come to school today? Do you know how worried I was?" Natsume demanded. "Really worried. He wasn't even reading his manga and kept looking at the door, hoping you'll just come in" Koko said. For saying that, he got a smack on the head. "Look, Natsume. I said I'm not in the mood, okay?" I repeated myself. Hotaru came forward. "You found out, didn't you?" she asked. I knew what she was referring to. I just nodded. "From whom?" she asked. "What are you two talking about?" Ruka asked but Hotaru ignored her. "Who else?" I said. Hotaru already knew what I was talking about. She took out her phone and dialed. "Get yourselves down in room 348. Now. Don't make me wait" she said and hung up. "You guys leave" she said to the others. "What? Why?" Natsume burst out.

"Just leave, Hyuuga" Imai repeated and took out the weird gun of hers. They all left. Except for Natsume. "Just leave, Natsu. I need to talk to Hotaru privately" I said and with that said, he left reluctantly. After a few minutes, the door opened and nii-chan and nee-chan were in the doorway. They locked the door behind them and came forward. "Sheesh, why did you call us here?" nii-chan asked. "You told her, didn't you?" Hotaru asked her voice cold. The couple nodded.

"Mikan, I'm gonna tell you how Youichi died. But please, please don't blame yourself" Hotaru looked at me, with tears in her eyes. I didn't say anything. Just waited for her to continue. "Youichi, he went out of the Academy. To look for you but, he didn't look and a car banged into him" Hotaru said. My knees buckled. Youichi, my younger brother really died because he wanted to find me? My tears flowed continuously/ I couldn't hold them in any longer. I felt hands go around me in comfort. I didn't know who it was. "Polka, don't cry. Youichi would be sad" the person said. The only person who calls me Polka was….Natsu. His crimson eyes stared at me and he held me closer.

"Natsu" That was all I said before I cried into his shirt. I heard the door closing. Natsume just held me close. After a few minutes of crying, my cries reduced to sniffles, I smiled at my boyfriend. "Natsume. I love you" I said. He didn't say anything, just pressed his lips on mine. "Baka. I know" he murmured. "Sorry… Now you have to wash your shirt" I apologized. "Uh-huh. You willing to pay?" he asked. W-what? He saw the shock on my face. "Just kidding, idiot. Just don't cry" he said. I nodded. "I better go. The guys are waiting. We're practicing again. You wanna come?" he asked. I shook my head. "No thanks. You go. I'm gonna stay here" I said. _And sing_ I added mentally. "Okay" he said. He kissed me on the forehead before leaving.

I took out my guitar and my song journal, where I have all the songs that I composed. Well, the ones Laura says aren't fit for Star. But personally, I think these are my best ones because I was the one who wrote them with my feelings over an event. I turned to one song and was about to sing when I saw a mini camera. Must be Hotaru. Knowing her, she's probably recording and she'll show it to Natsume or something so I decided to sing in the same voice I sang with when I sang one of my songs to Natsume.

_**(Never Lover boy – Tiffany Alvord)**_

_He was my first crush, the one I wanted so much  
>He made my heart sing, and eventually he was my everything<br>But he had his sight set, on some other girl  
>And I had my hopes high, wishin I could be his world<em>

_But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,_  
><em>Just another heart broken<em>  
><em>He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,<em>  
><em>He wanna see what he could get<em>  
><em>I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him<em>  
><em>Just another heart broken<em>  
><em>Now I, know that, he's just another boy<em>  
><em>My never never lover boy<em>

_Yeah, I saw the warning, but I wanted him I'd do anything_  
><em>But when, I saw it coming, you know I, started started<em>  
><em>Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a get away<em>  
><em>A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, sorry baby I can't, sta-ay<em>  
><em>Runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, I gotta, I gotta, a get away<em>  
><em>A runnin, a runnin, a runnin away, goodbye babay-ay<em>

_Cause I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,_  
><em>Just another heart broken<em>  
><em>He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,<em>  
><em>He wanna see what he could get<em>  
><em>I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him<em>  
><em>Just another heart broken<em>  
><em>Now I, know that, he's just another boy<em>  
><em>My never never lover boy<em>

_So I turn around and what do I see_  
><em>He's in love with a girl and the girl ain't me<em>  
><em>I can't believe he woulda just used me<em>  
><em>He lost his chance, and now he's gonna lose me<em>

_But I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him,_  
><em>Just another heart broken<em>  
><em>He di-dn't care, about what I felt or said,<em>  
><em>He wanna see what he could get<em>  
><em>I was, just a-nother girl to fall for him<em>  
><em>Just another heart broken<em>  
><em>Now I, know that, he's just another boy<em>  
><em>My never never lover boy<em>

I wrote this song when I had my first crush. The boy was actually one of nii-chan's friends, Tono. I was over him though. A long time ago. I turned to another page and began to sing. To me, singing is a way for me to release my emotions so I want to sing, considering that I want to release all my stored emotions. From when mom and dad died. My first concert. Everything.

_**(So far Away – Tiffany Alvord)**_

_Oh we use to talk  
>About everything<br>That we've done  
>And no matter what we would do<br>If I was with you  
>I would have fun<em>

_But now your so far away_  
><em>And I miss you everyday<em>  
><em>Cause your so far away<em>  
><em>And I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>Not be so far away, away<em>

_Oh you tell me your leaving_  
><em>And that you don't want to go<em>  
><em>But that you have to go<em>  
><em>You helped me and made me<em>  
><em>Who I am<em>  
><em>And without you I'm broken<em>

_So why do you have to be so far away_  
><em>Cause I miss you everyday<em>  
><em>Cause your so far away<em>  
><em>And I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>Not be so far away, away<em>

_And why do we have to say goodbye_  
><em>To all the good times we had<em>  
><em>It won't ever be the same<em>  
><em>Now that your gone<em>  
><em>Now that your gone<em>

_Cause your, your so far away_  
><em>And I miss you everyday<em>  
><em>Cause your so far away<em>  
><em>And I wanted you to stay<em>  
><em>Not be so far away, away<em>  
><em>Away...<em>

I was nearly crying. I fought the tear. I certainly cried enough. To distract myself, I turned to another song.

**_(My Sunshine - Tiffany Alvord)_**

_L-o-v-e, like tryna stop the sun from shinin  
>I can't help it, I can't hide it<br>You're my love I've decided  
>L-o-v-e, what is this feeling<br>I keep falling, faster, further  
>No more questions, you're the answer<em>

_Cause this is love, cause this is right_  
><em>Cause your everything I've wanted<em>  
><em>Cause this is here and this is now<em>  
><em>Cause you're always on my mi-i-ind<em>  
><em>And like the sunshine, we're never gonna fade<em>  
><em>We'll stay here for always<em>  
><em>We're never gonna change<em>  
><em>Cause you're my sunshine<em>

_L-o-v-e, like when the sky is blue and the grass is green_  
><em>I can't help it every time,<em>  
><em>I'm so lucky that you're mi-ine<em>  
><em>L-o-v-e, what is this feeling<em>  
><em>We talk through the day and all through the night<em>  
><em>You make my whole world shine<em>

_Cause this is love, cause this is right_  
><em>Cause your everything I've wanted<em>  
><em>Cause this is here and this is now<em>  
><em>Cause you're always on my mi-i-ind<em>  
><em>And like the sunshine, we're never gonna fade<em>  
><em>We'll stay here for always<em>  
><em>We're never gonna change<em>  
><em>Cause you're my sunshine<em>

_And when it's dark and when it's cold_  
><em>I know you'll hold me tight<em>  
><em>I know that we're in love and I know you'll treat me right<em>  
><em>And when it's dark and when it's cold<em>  
><em>You'll hold me in your arms, and we'll dance under the stars<em>

_Cause this is love, cause this is right_  
><em>Cause your everything I've wanted<em>  
><em>Cause this is here and this is now<em>  
><em>Cause you're always on my mi-i-ind<em>  
><em>And like the sunshine, we're never gonna fade<em>  
><em>We'll stay here for always<em>  
><em>We're never gonna change<em>  
><em>Cause you're my sunshine<em>

There. I think a last song will be enough. I wish Natsume could hear this one, since it's for him. "Natsume, I wish you are listening right now" I said. And I began to play.

**(That Kiss – Tiffany Alvord)**

_You and me we used to be friends,  
>Nothing more and nothing less<br>You and me we used to hang out,  
>Never ever thinking about<em>

_More than you and more than me,_  
><em>A growing love that we didn't see<em>

_Til that kiss,_  
><em>That was more than this<em>  
><em>It was more than us just being friends<em>  
><em>That kiss was a magical thing,<em>  
><em>My heart did fly and the angels did sing<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>

_From then on when you looked in my eyes,_  
><em>It felt like I was being hypnotized<em>  
><em>Your cute smile and your perfect hair,<em>  
><em>Your beautiful eyes<em>  
><em>I can't help but stare cause<em>

_Its more than you and more than me,_  
><em>A growing love that we didn't see<em>

_Til that kiss,_  
><em>That was more than this<em>  
><em>It was more than us just being friends<em>  
><em>That kiss was a magical thing,<em>  
><em>My heart did fly and the angels did sing<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>

_Cause you mean everything to me,_  
><strong>A<strong>_And without you I don't know what I'd be_

_Cause of that kiss,_  
><em>That was more than this<em>  
><em>It was more than us just being friends<em>  
><em>That kiss was a magical thing,<em>  
><em>My heart did fly and the angels did sing<em>  
><em>Oh oh oh...<em>  
><em>Cause of that kiss, that kiss, that ki-isss,<em>  
><em>Cause of that kiss<em>

I wrote this when we were shooting the movie. At first, I felt awkward when it was time for a scene with Natsume. We treated each other as friends during the shooting but it took time for me to discover I loved him since the beginning. I don't know what he was feeling then. But for me, I loved him since then. I never told anybody though.

**Antonia: And Chapter 4 ends here. **

**Kira: I know, I know, we are using a lot of Tiffany Alvord songs but she's really the best. Be sure to check out her channel and subscribe to her. **

**Amanda: And remember to R&R! **

**From all of us: Till next time, reader. We hope you enjoyed the chapter ad share this story with your friends. We'll be eager for more readers and all that. It's fine if you don't. Bye reader, and we hope you'll read our next chapter when it comes. **

**Kira: Songs are on profile. Check it out and subscribe to Tiffany's channel, she's the best. **

**Amanda: Can anyone believe that Rebecca Black is more famous than her? **

**Antonia: Rebecca has a good voice. The song just wasn't for her. She really should make better song choices in the future or she's really gonna go down the drain. Am I right, or am i Right?  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Tory: And I'm back. Thank you for your reviews. **

**Antonia: This chapter is going to be boring... **

**Kira: That's your opinion. Different people, different opinions you know. **

**Amanda: I second what Kira said. **

**Tory: Moving on, it seems we have a special guest. **

**Amanda: And who might that be? **

**Tory: Make a guess... **

**Antonia: It's Mikan, isn't it? **

**Tory: how did you... wait, ignore that. You and that physic powers of yours. **

**Mikan: Hi everybody! **

**Tory: Hi Mikan. So how are you doing? **

**Mikan: Good, so far. I still can't believe I'm a star in your story. When my cousin mentioned your story, I decided to check it out. I was really surprised. **

**Kira: Mikan-chan... so which part were surprising to you? **

**Mikan: Tsubasa-senpai and You-chan as my brothers and that Youichi is dead... **

**Tory: Right, I apologize for that. So, if you could have your choice, who would you marry? Among the Gakuen Alice guys? **

**Mikan: *turns different shades of red* ...**

**Amanda: None of us own Gakuen Alice. We are only responsible for what the characters do and our own characters. **

**Mikan: I got to go... *leaves***

**Antonia: She has a date... Sigh, and here is Chapter 5. **

**~Secrets of A Star~**

"Mikan! Wait up!" I heard Natsume call out as I was walking around the school, heading for my room. It has already been a few weeks since I found out about Youichi and everyone in the school already knows about my relationship with Natsume. I have been attacked by his fan girls more than once but the whole time, i didn't say anything. I knew what he was like when other people hurt his closest friends or family and as much as i disliked his fan club, they just can't learn to accept the truth.

Moving on, I have stayed in contact with Jay and so far, there have been no reporters around the school. I smiled to myself. Jay kept his promise. "Oi, Polka!" Natsume called out again, grabbing me by the wrist. "Don't call me that, hentai" I glared at him. I told him countless times not to call me that but he never listens. "Haha" he smirked at me and kissed me briefly. "Get a room" Koko mused and we pulled back. I simply blushed and Natsume glared at Koko.

"Speaking of which, you two finished with your song for the Battle of the bands?" Koko asked. I looked at Natsume and he looked back at me. "Not yet? Then what have you two been doing all the time you spent together? Making out?" Koko teased. Natsume and I were guilty as charged. "We were just trying to find the perfect song..." I tried to protest but Koko merely laughed.

Before i could say anything, we were interrupted. "Mikan Yukihara. Come to the headmaster's office now. I repeat, Mikan Yukihara pleases proceed to the office" I moaned. "Wow, did you get in trouble or something?" Luna Koizumi asked. During my stay, i have learned to detest and loathe Luna. She's the president of Natsume's fan club.

"Maybe i should put your name down and tell uncle to expel you or something" I said before giving Natsume a quick kiss on the cheek, hitting Koko lightly on the shoulder and going towards uncle's office. By now, word has spread that i was the headmaster's niece and i haven't been attacked as often but i still do. My "attackers" wear masks though. Lame, don't you think?

I knocked on the door and my uncle's "come in" was clear. I pushed the door opened and entered. My eyes soon widened though. For ther in front of me was Jay and the other guys. "What are you..." I trailed off. "For the Alice Festival.. We're supposed to perform as opening of the Battle of the Bands and your uncle was kind enough to let us stay here" Jay explained. I already lost him at the part where we'll be performing at the festival.

"WHAT? No way!" I protested. "Oh, come on, Star. Everyone thinks you're in rehab. Jay told us where you were and we decided to visit" Ben, my drummer said. "Rehab?" I was confused. "That was what Sabrina told everyone when she was questioned as to why you didn't appear at the concert" Jay put in. Great. As if i didn't hate her enough.

"Uncle, am i really going to have to perform for the Festival? Cause Natsume and I ... well, we already entered the contest as a duo with his band" I asked, rather desperately. "It seems so. It's only for the opening, Mikan. And well, maybe at the end of the whole thing..." Uncle paused. "Did you see the school website, Mikan?" he asked. I shook my head. He turned his Mac Pro to me. "Gakuen Alice" read the big words. But what caught my attention was the top poll. "Who do you want to be the special guest at the Festival?" It said. The most votes? Star Dream.

"And you're also required to sing some songs at the end for three dances" Uncle said. "Bye, Star. We'll be in room 450 if you need us" Jay said and started for the door. "Never ever call me Star here. Got that?" I glared at the lot of them. "Loud and clear, Mimi" Jay said and escaped before I could get my hands on him to kill him.

"Mikan, I'm sure you'll be able to manage" Uncle smiled at me and i gave him a small smile. As much as i didn't like how it turned out to be, i was kinda happy the guys are here. "Thanks uncle. I better go... I'm supposed to practice with Natsume and the others" I said and went out.

~X~

"That wasn't too bad..." Hotaru commented after we performed for her. She was the biggest critic i know so hearing that from her is actually a huge compliment. I gave her a smile and was about to hug her when she pointed her baka gun at me. i froze and backed away until i was standing next to Natsume once more. "So, Mikan. What did the headmaster say?" Koko asked. "You knew?" "Of course. PA system, remember?" Mochu replied as though it was the most obvious thing. It kinda was.

"Oh, just something about the Festival... Star Dream's performing" I informed them and i threw a desperate look at Hotaru. "Really? We haven't seen her for a long time... Man, I still remember when we were shooting, Natsume had to kiss her. Sorry, Mikan-chan" Ruka said and I blushed. "Oi!" Natsume shouted and he was also blushing slightly.

"Mikan? Are you okay with that?" Hotaru asked me and all eyes turned to me. "Huh?" I managed. "Didn't you say that ... you and her don't get along well?" Hotaru asked. I picked up. "It won't be a problem, Hotaru. As long as i can avoid her, it's fine" I said. I gave her a smile when no one was looking and she acknowledged it with a nod.

~X~

My throat hurt like hell. All that singing hurt my throat. You must be thinking how bad it can be when i have to sing lots of songs during concerts but then, i was able to sing in my own voice. I didn't have to strain, like what I'm doing when I'm singing here.

"Damn, my voice hurts... I think I'm not gonna be able to speak tomorrow" I told Natsume. I sounded like a frog. "If you do that, then who's supposed to argue with me?" He smirked. I lightly punched him in the arm. I was about to say something when i saw Nii-chan talking with Jay. "Polka?" Natsume asked. Rather loud for the two turned and saw me. Nii-chan smirked when he saw Natsume and me but not Jay. He didn't even notice my boyfriend. He just came towards me and lifted me up, spinning me in the air before finally putting me down.

I struggled to regain my balance, holding on to Natsume for support and my possessive boyfriend glared at Jay. "Dude. Wrong move" Nii-chan slapped Jay's back and laughed. "Hey, Mimi. You didn't tell me you had a brother" Jay said. I shrugged. "Mimi? Polka, you know him?" Natsume asked. Sigh. I love Natsume but he can get too protective at times. Then I registered that Jay called me by a name i hated. "JAYSON HUDSON! I told you never to call me that" I said to Jay, allowing a bit of venom into my voice. Jay froze and looked scared as if his life was on the line. I smirked. Cause it is. "Excuse me for a minute, 'kay Natsu?" I told Natsume and glared at Jay who already started running for his life. I chased after him, hearing nii-chan's laugh and Natsume chuckling slightly.

~X~

I am now in my room. I was dead tired and I felt i could sleep like a ... what's an animal that always sleeps? Anyways, i had changed into a simple orange dress that had a polka design. Weird, right? I was about to slip into bed when someone knocked on the door. I groaned but i still got up. "yes?" I asked when I opened the door. The person in front of me looked no older than 13. She was wearing a cap over her head and in her hand was a bunch of roses.

"What..." I couldn't say anything else before everything turned black. "Natsume" I mumbled before i really felt unconscious.

**~Secrets of A Star~**

**Tory: And that is the end of Chapter 5. **

**Amanda: Wow, I didn't know Tory could be as evil as to end a chapter with a cliffhanger**

**Tory: What was that? **

**Amanda: oh, nothing**

**Anotnia: Remember to R&R and feel free to kill Tory for leaving a cliffhanger. **

**Kira: R&R or Tory won't update in a LONG time... trust me... **

**All of us: SO R&R! **

**Amanda: If you haven't checked out the songs/pics from the previous chapters, please do. It adds better effect. Till the next time Lady Victoria updates a chapter...**

**Kira: Lol**

**Tory: Just remember to R&R and I can assure you that the next chapter will be here, depending on the number of reviews i get. Excuse me... I have to do some killing myself. *glare at the others***

**Kira: RUN FOR IT !  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Antonia: Unfortunately, Tory has a cold so we'll be the ones delivering this chapter to you. Hope you don't mind**

**Amanda: And we apologize if our writing isn't as good as Tory. **

**Kira: But we'll do our best**

**Amanda: We don't own GA or any of the characters except for our OCs. **

**Antonia: This chapter will include the events of the Alice Festival because we don't want to make this story too long. **

**Kira: And here is Chapter 6! **

**~Secrets of A Star~**

I finally woke up. It took me a while before my eyes was able to adjust to the sudden brightness. In front of me was Jay, Ben and nii-chan. They were all fighting some guys wearing masks. Nee-chan was by my side and she was holding me protectively. "Tsubasa, she's awake" she called out to nii-chan who had just punched a masked guy down. While Jay and Ben continued fighting, he came towards me and knelt in front of me. "Don't worry, lil' sis. We got you covered" he said before standing up and helping Ben and Jay. "W…what happened?" I asked nee-chan.

"The four of us were worried when you didn't show up so we went to your room and imagine our shock when we saw you being dragged out of your room. You can guess what happened next" nee-chan said. I nodded. Finally, after a few more minutes and a few more blood sheds, all the masked guys were down. I stood up and went towards the guys. I threw my arms around them and hugged them, allowing a few tears run down my cheeks. "I… was so scared…" I sniffed. Nii-chan hugged me back and so did Jay. Ben stayed back though. I realized that Ben had never been one for affection.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at him. "Don't ever do that again. You were scaring the hell out of me. I thought you guys would die or something" I said at them and smiled. "Thanks you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you" I said. "No probs, Mikan. Go to your room and get yourself some sleep. I'll tell uncle about these guys" nii-chan smiled at me and made the gesture of shooing me away. I smiled at them one last time before retreating to the safeness of my room.

**~Secrets of A Star~**

Days quickly turned to weeks. Preparations were well underway for the Alice Festival. I was mostly spotted with Natsume and the others. I always came up with excuses to get away from Natsume though, so that I would be able to practice with Jay and the others. Finally, the Alice Festival was just tomorrow. By now, word has spread that 'Star Dream' was performing and that was all people could talk about. Some people were even saying that there was a chance that Natsume would finally give up on me and date Star instead. Like he wasn't dating her already.

"Did you know that Star Dream is going out with Jesse McKing? Do you think he's gonna be there as well?" Permy asked. I flinched. I don't want to be reminded of Jesse. "They're not going out and he won't be there" I said through gritted teeth. Not if I can help it I added to myself. "Which songs do you think Star's going to sing?" Permy asked yet another question. "Shut up already, will you? Look, I'm gonna go look for nii-chan and nee-chan. See you guys" and before Natsume or anyone else could ask me to stay, I stood up and left the table.

I went straight to room 450 and entered using the spare key Jay had given me. "Hey" I greeted and sat down on the sofa. "Ready for practice?" I asked them. They nodded. We practiced for 3 hours before I left and went to my room. I was passing by a room with a door slightly open. I heard Natsume's voice before I could see him. "I was just playing with Mikan. You know me. I'll just dump her tomorrow" he said. I froze. Then he came out and came face-to-face with me.

My anger boiled. "Playing with me? Was that it?" I shouted at him. I didn't let him speak though instead I just continued shouting. "Natsume Hyuuga. You are absolutely the worst kind of man in this world. I can't believe I actually thought you loved me. When I first met you, I thought you were arrogant and just like any other star out there. You win Natsume. I fell for you. But we're over, Hyuuga" I said and ran off. I didn't where I was running to. I just ran. As far as my legs could carry me. Somehow, I ended up in my room. I locked the door behind and cried.

I took out my cell phone and began dialing Jay's number. "Star?" he answered on the second ring. "Change of plans. The beginning of the Festival? I'm gonna sing my own song so you guys don't need to come out then. The dance songs are still on though" I said and hung up. I took out my guitar and began playing. I was gonna write a new song.

**~Secrets of A Star~**

It was finally my turn to come out. I was wearing a long, wavy auburn wig. I had taken off my contacts and my normal chocolate brown eyes had returned. I was wearing orchid dress with ruffles down the middle and around the collar. It had black sleeves on the side, cut a little around the middle **(Pic is on Profile)**. "And now, to officially open our battle of the bands, let's put our hands together for the one, the only, Star Dream!" Uncle said and walked offstage. Jay handed my guitar and smiled encouragingly at me. I walked out and loud cheers erupted. I smiled at them and sat down on the long stool provided. I had asked uncle to give me one because I didn't want to be standing. "Hi, Gakuen Alice. How are you doing?" I asked into the microphone. I received a huge answer of different responses. "Okay, this is a song I wrote just yesterday when I broke up with my boyfriend. Or who I thought was my boyfriend. And to set the record straight, I have never been dating Jesse from the start. We are just friends" I said and that earned a couple of shocked gasps from the audience. "This song is called 'The Break Down'. After every breakup, is a break down. I hope you guys like it" I said into the mike and started playing on my guitar.

**(The Break Down – Tiffany Alvord)**

_They say the first broken heart  
>Is the hardest to mend<br>Left alone with my own thoughts  
>I don't want this to end<br>My heart is freaking out  
>From what you're putting me through<br>I don't want to let, go - of - you_

_This is the break down, break down_  
><em>Before I get over you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let it all out<em>  
><em>What else can I do<em>  
><em>And I can't take this, my heart's breakin<em>  
><em>I need you right now,<em>

_They say that time will heal all,_  
><em>No matter how hard it is<em>  
><em>But I don't think I'll forget<em>  
><em>All the times that I'll miss<em>  
><em>I see your face, I hear your voice<em>  
><em>In everything I do,<em>  
><em>I don't want to stop, lovingg - you<em>

_This is the break down, break down_  
><em>Before I get over you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let it all out<em>  
><em>What else can I do<em>  
><em>And I can't take this, cause my heart's breakin<em>  
><em>I need you right now, this is the break down<em>

_This is, this is, this is the break down_  
><em>Can we go back, can we go back somehow<em>  
><em>This is, this is, this is the break down<em>  
><em>What do I do, when I need - you - now...<em>

_This is the break down, break down_  
><em>Before I get over you<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let it all out<em>  
><em>What else can I do<em>  
><em>This is, this is, this is the break down<em>  
><em>I need, I need, I need you right now<em>  
><em>This is, this is, this is the break dow-ow-own<em>

After I sang the last words, they started screaming. I smiled and said into the mike, "Thank you. And now, I guess it's time for the Battle of the Bands" I said and smiled once again before walking off their view. The emcee for the battle of the bands came out and announced the first band. They came out and played pretty well. "I'm gonna go and talk with Hotaru and the others" I told Jay and walked towards the toilet. I took off my wig and put on the contacts again. I changed into another outfit. It consisted of a white, collared shirt with a blue blazer over it. I wore a blue tie that was hanging out and three buttons on the right side of the shirt. A yellow peace sign, a red heart, and a blue cross. I wore a white mini-skirt and white, lace-up boots. I had on dark blue, knee-length leggings, a white belt over the black blazer, and a chain hanging from my skirt. **(Pic on profile. Yes I know, it's not GA but Amu has some of the coolest outfits)**.

I worked my way through the crowd and found Hotaru, nii-chan, nee-chan, Permy, Anna-chan and Nonoko-chan just before the playing band finished playing. "Hey" I greeted them. They greeted me back and made room for me. I sat down. "And now, we have a duet by Natsume and Mikan backed up by Natsume's band, the Crimson Devils!" the emcee said. No one seemed to notice that I was here as their eyes were focused on the stage in front of them. Natsume came out wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a navy blue sweatshirt **(One of Ikuto's outfits but hey, it's cool. Pic on profile)**. He looked pretty hot in it but then I remembered what happened yesterday and my anger at him surfaces slightly. "I would like to say something first" He said and everyone immediately quieted down.

"Mikan, I'm really sorry. It was on a dare. I swear I wasn't playing with you and as much as I hate to say in front of other people, Mikan, I love you. If you're hearing this, please get a mike and sing with me" he said before making a signal to the band to start playing as he started singing.

**(Everyday – High School Musical 2)**

_[Natsume]  
>Once in a lifetime<br>means there's no second chance  
>so I believe than you and me<br>should grab it while we can  
><em>  
>This was the part where I'm supposed to come in. I take a mike that nii-chan offered me and began to sing. In my Mikan voice.<p>

_[Me]  
>Make it last forever<br>and never give it back  
><em>  
>Natsume began looking around for where I was but still continued to sing.<p>

_[Natsume]  
>Its our turn, and I'm loving where we're at<em>

I stood up and the audience divided into two and I was able to walk freely. I smiled at Natsume and we started to sing, not at the audiences but to each other, our voices synchronized.

_[Us]  
>Because this moments really all we have<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>of our lives,<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>Gonna run<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>While were young<em>  
><em>and keep the faith<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>Everyday<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>Take my hand;<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>together we<em>  
><em>will celebrate,<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>celebrate.<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>Oh, everyday.<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>They say that you should follow<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>and chase down what you dream,<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>but if you get lost and lose yourself<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>what does is really mean?<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>No matter where were going,<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>it starts from where we are.<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>There's more to life when we listen to our hearts<em>  
><em>and because of you, I've got the strength to start<em>  
><em>Yeah, yeah, yeah!<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>of our lives,<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>while were young<em>  
><em>and keep the faith.<em>  
><em>Everyday<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>from right now,<em>  
><em>gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>  
><em>Take my hand;<em>  
><em>together we<em>  
><em>will celebrate,<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>Oh, everyday<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>Were taking it back,<em>  
><em>were doing it here<em>  
><em>together!<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>Its better like that,<em>  
><em>and stronger now<em>  
><em>than ever!<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>Were not gonna lose.<em>  
><em>Cause we get to choose.<em>  
><em>That's how its gonna be!<em>

_[Natsume]_  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>of our lives,<em>

_[Me]_  
><em>wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.<em>

_[Natsu]_  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>while were young<em>

_[Us]_  
><em>And keep the faith<em>  
><em>Keep the faith!<em>

When we finished, we were looking at each other, looking at the other intently. I gave his hand a squeeze as the audience cheered and clapped. Even Jay and the others at the side were cheering. But nothing could prepare me for what Natsume did next. He kissed me. In front of everybody. I kissed him back and before long, I heard Jay shout, "Get a room!" and we pulled back. I smiled at him then turned at look at my friends. "Jay, should I tell everyone here of the time you kissed Cassie?" I smirked at him and he blushed a deep red. I laughed and smiled at Natsume. We walked off the stage, our fingers still intertwined. "Great job, Mimi. Though I'll make sure to make you pay for saying about me and Cassie. Now, the guys won't let me live until I tell them" he glared at me and I just stuck out my tongue at him. Childish, I know but hey, I'm still a child. "hey, Mikan? How do you know Jay?" Ruka asked. "He was my childhood friend. He's kinda like a brother.." I said, trying to sound as casual as I can. Ruka buys it. Luckily. I smiled to myself. Maybe I might have fun in GA for real. I plan to enjoy it as much as I can before I have to go back. To Star's life.

**Antonia: I decided to add on to what they write since exams are now just around the corner so I won't be updating for a long long time. Hope the extended chapter is going to be enough for the long wait. **

"Uh… Mikan, It's time for the dance songs…. Sorry, Natsu but I have to steal my sister for a while. You can't have her all to yourself" nii-chan teased and pulled me away before my boyfriend-I like the sound of that- could say anything. I went back to being Star and headed backstage. Natsume was talking to Ruka and the other guys when I approached them. "Hey Star" Jay said and the boys turned to look at me. Ruka smiled and Natsume was emotionless, typical Natsu. "Hi, I'm Star. Natsume and Ruka, nice to meet you" I blurted. Natsu gave me this weird look. "Yeah… Nice to meet you too, Star" Ruka smiled. I smiled back. Ruka was the easier one to make friends with. Why did I have to fall in love with Natsume? "Time to go on, superstar" nii-chan said. "Yeah, thanks, Tsubasa" I said and gave Ruka and Natsume one last smile before going back onstage, greeted by the deafening screams. I waved at the audience. "Hey everyone, now its time to dance so grab a partner and start dancing" I said into the mike and people immediately made space for people to dance. I gave the boys a few minutes to ask the girls to dance before I started singing the first song,

(This time – Pia Toscano)

_Well I'm mad as hell  
>I ain't gon' take it no more<br>My bag is packed up at the back of your door  
>'Cause I don't know who I am no more<br>You won the battle but you lost the war  
>I've been in denial, now I'm living the truth<br>Been down for a while, now I'm standing up to you_

_This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away_  
><em>This time, I'm finding out the hard away<em>  
><em>This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, closing back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, it's my time<em>  
><em>Getting back to the real me<em>

_Don't try to stop me with the words you say_  
><em>'Cause I'm sick and tired of the games you play<em>  
><em>I'm gonna free myself, gonna make a change<em>  
><em>And like a butterfly, I'mma spread my wings<em>  
><em>Been crying for too long, now I'm drying my eyes<em>  
><em>Grounded for so long, now it's time for me to fly<em>

_This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away_  
><em>This time, I'm finding out the hard away<em>  
><em>This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, closing back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, it's my time<em>  
><em>Getting back to the real me<em>

_I'm mad as hell_  
><em>I can't take it no more<em>  
><em>My bag is packed up at the back of your door<em>  
><em>I promise you, this time!<em>

_This time, this time I'm gonna do it my away_  
><em>This time, I'm finding out the hard away<em>  
><em>This time, I'm gonna go back to the girl I was on the night you found me<em>  
><em>No more, closing back the real me<em>  
><em>Just wait, in a minute you'll see<em>  
><em>This time, is in time, it's my time<em>  
><em>Getting back to the real me<em>

I sang the last bit and smiled into the mike. Jay gave me an encouraging smile and I looked at the dance floor. People were starting to actually dance. I even saw Permy on the dance floor with Koko. I laughed mentally at the sight. I nodded at the others, launching straight into another song.

(_Who Says- Selena Gomez)_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey  
>You made me insecure, to me I wasn't good enough<br>But who are you to judge  
>When you're a diamond in the rough<em>

_I'm sure you got some things_  
><em>You'd like to change about yourself<em>  
><em>But when it comes to me<em>  
><em>I wouldn't want to be anybody else<em>

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_  
><em>You got every right to a beautiful life, come on<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<em>  
><em>Trust me that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<em>

_It's such a funny thing_  
><em>How nothing's funny when it's you<em>  
><em>You tell 'em what you mean<em>  
><em>But they keep whitin' out the the truth<em>

_It's like the work of art_  
><em>That never get to see the light<em>  
><em>Keep you beneath the stars<em>  
><em>Won't let you touch the sky<em>

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me_  
><em>You got every right to a beautiful life, come on<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<em>  
><em>Trust me that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<em>

_Who says you're not star potential_  
><em>Who says you're not presidential<em>  
><em>Who says you can't be in movies<em>  
><em>Listen to me, listen to me<em>

_Who says you don't pass the test_  
><em>Who says you can't be the best<em>  
><em>Who said, who said?<em>  
><em>Would you tell me who said that, yeah<em>  
><em>Who said<em>

_Who says, who says you're not perfect_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<em>  
><em>Trust me that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<em>

_Who says you're not perfect_  
><em>Who says you're not worth it<em>  
><em>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<em>  
><em>Trust me that's the price of beauty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not pretty<em>  
><em>Who says you're not beautiful, who says?<em>

**Antonia: I have to stop here. I have to study. Goodbye fellow reader, until next time and remember to R&R or I won't post the next one when I'm finished with exams. XD**


End file.
